Travis Chase
"You call this juscice!!! Find someone else to be a Mass Murder for you!" -Travis quitting the Marines after being asked to lead a Buster Call. Travis is a world renowned Bounty Hunter and ex-marine and is know for his very laid back and relaxed nature. Appearance Travis is usually seen in in dark suits and always has a smart appearance. He constantly wears a slightly battered top hat, over his unkempt spiky hair, that his mentor Mari bought him that shades his eyes. Travis is always smoking even to the point when getting out of the water after being thrown over board by a pirate captain he was trying to apprehended at the time he still had the cigarette going. Travis has a slight build and stands at just under 6" he is often mistake to be weak given his build, this mistake often proves costly to whoever makes it due to his natural affinity to utilize Busoshoku Haki. He never carry any weapons instead preferring to really on his own abilities with Haki. Personality Travis is very casual and laid back person History Travis grew up on an island in the North Blue on a lawless island where even from a young age Travis had to fend for himself. When he was 10 a Vice Admiral Mari "Looking Glass" Bishop crashed into the island during a storm the residents decided to attack the injured the Vice Admiral as a show of strength. Travis stumbled upon the attack and helped fend of the attackers due to his natural affinity for Busoshoku Haki. Mari recognising Travis use of Haki for what it was took Travis with her when she left the island and personally trained him to be a fine Marine. Over the years Travis built a name for himself in the marines gaining the respect of many of his peers. When he was 20 he was on Admiral Bishop's war ship when they came across Yonkou Granulf Edelstein. During the scuffle Mari was killed and the moral of the crew faltered when more of Granulf Edelstein's fleet arrived, Granulf Edelstein was later killed by Chalice Meridian. Travis seeing that hey could not win and that the crew was falling apart Travis took command and retreated saving the life's of nearly 1000 marines. As a result of his actions and Mari's will and reputation amongst the upper echelons of the marines Travis was given the position of Vice Admiral that the future Fleet Admiral had just vacated on his promotion. Travis proved himself of receiving such a high position despite his age over the next decade and a half. He got on well with Admiral Oda and the two quickly became drinking buddies Travis being one of the only Marines not brothered by Oda's drinking. Turning down the position of Admiral several times in the last years of being a marine. At the age of 36 Travis left the the marines the reasons were never made clear fully but it was know that Oda and Traavis got into a fight over it, yet still remain friends to this day. Some sepculation as to why Travis left was that his duties as a Vice Admiral had shwon him alot of coruption and inequaltiy in the world goverment anround the world. Even after leaving the Marines Travis wanted to help protect innocent people and became a bounty hunter. This profession suited his personality as it allowed him to move around at his leisure and only go after the people he deemed necessary of punishment. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Busoshoku Haki: Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Travis could subconsciously use this form of Haki from a very early age. Thanks to training from Mari Bishop Travis gained such proficiency in this type of Haki that he constantly has it on at a low level. Kenbunshoku Haki: A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Travis learned to use this Haki shortly before he became a Vice Admiral from one of the best users in the marines at that time Vice Admiral Mari "Looking Glass" Bishop. He has since trained this type of Haki to be able to use it proficiently, but admits quite readily that he has not mastered it and is far from being as good as his former teacher. Rokushiki: '''As a Vice-Admiral Travis mastered all 7 Rokushiki techniques of the martial art. : '''Skill: Kaim-e *Makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper, Travis likes this skill as it suits his laid back "lazy" personality and uses it often as cleaning or repairing his suit is a pain. : Skill: Geppo *Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Travis uses this as easily as walking through has noted using it for extended periods dose tire him out. : Skill: '''Ranyaku *Is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. Travis developed this skill to be able to do it with a straight kick producing a bullet of compressed air strong enough to pierce through a Marine battle ship. : '''Skill: Shigan *Is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. Travis has never once used this technique to kill someone since learning it only using it subdue a pirate when absolutely necessary. : Skill: Soru *Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. : Skill: Tekkei *Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. As this skill uses the physical strength of the user and stops movement Travis only uses it when thee is no other option, which given his ability with Busoshoku Haki us very rare. Trivia Elfie's character Quotes Template Category:Character Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male